The present disclosure relates generally to a hinged catheter for positioning in a contralateral femoral approach in highly angulated iliac bifurcations for medical intervention.
Interventional cardiologists, interventional radiologists, and vascular surgeons use catheters as a minimally invasive device in interventional procedures such as angioplasty and stenting. In the interventional procedures, the catheters need to be positioned in highly angulated iliac bifurcations. In angioplasty, the catheter is used to mechanically widen a narrowed or obstructed blood vessel. In stenting, the stent stays in the artery permanently to hold the artery open.
Wires or sheathes are currently used to gain access “up and over” the iliac bifurcation. For example, the Flexor® Check-Flo® Introducer Set by COOK Medical Incorporated can be used to introduce balloon, diagnostic and guiding catheters or other devices. Current technologies, however, make gaining access in highly angulated bifurcations difficult and dangerous. Because the contralateral femoral approaches in highly angulated iliac bifurcations are difficult to gain access by traditional wires or sheaths, it is desirable to have a device to quickly and safely position the catheters in highly angulated iliac bifurcations.